1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card trays, and more particularly to game organizing trays attachable to various card tables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Any game of cards, when first played, requires all the concentrative powers of the player in order to be carried out successfully. In particular, the game of poker requires knowledge of elaborate rules detailed observation of the other hands played, and in particular, detailed observation of the betting as it proceeds around the table. Thus a novice is quickly overwhelmed by the number of tasks before him, and without a convenient means for organizing his game, quickly becomes a loser at the table. For this reason, the prior art included many varying card playing aids, some in the form of odds predictors and some others assisting the player in organizing his betting chips. Further prior art devices provided the inscriptions necessary to refresh the rules to the player. In each instance these prior art devices are rarely combined in a single unit and even where combined are not adapted to conveniently attach to the table structure on which cards are played. Thus, most often the poker tray is placed on the top of the table or along the edge thereof, very little assistance being provided the player in manipulating the cards to obtain a successful arrangement.
Where card trays have been developed for table attachment, such most frequently was achieved by way of spring clips. This attachment fixture is often distracting, since the player, by varying the loads imposed can easily disrupt the arrangement. The previous spring clip arrangements, furthermore, are not totally adapted for the various table edges, and therefore, have had less than a prevailing acceptance in the marketplace.